


Where To Look

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, low-key relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi didn't even notice the wrinkles in Kuroko's shirt until he pointed it out.</p><p>Fill for the prompt "brunch date".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where To Look

One of the first things Kuroko said to Akashi was about how underdressed he felt compared to him, his wrinkled collared shirt from middle school compared to Akashi’s tailored outfit free of imperfections despite all the traveling he’d done today. That line of conversation didn’t last long, though it gave Akashi a look into concerns he didn’t necessarily expect Kuroko to have.

(Kuroko argued they weren’t “concerns”, but Akashi knows better.)

They sat in a corner surrounded by empty tables between the breakfast and lunch rushes. The sun didn’t shine too bright into Kuroko’s eyes and didn’t cast Akashi into the corner’s darkness. From their spot they could watch the same people going about their day and comment on them under their breaths. A few times their fingers touched on the tabletop while under the guise of “accidentally” reaching for the same thing, their feet “accidentally” knocking against each other while adjusting their legs.

Akashi spends a lot of time watching Kuroko, though. He stares at the effort to comb through messy bedhead, notices how the shirt is tighter on Kuroko years after he last wore it. Kuroko doesn’t seem to mind the attention, so Akashi smothers him in it.

“Thank you for coming out here to meet me,” he says as he sets down his cup, “especially under the premise.”

He’s nervous about saying “date” outright in public, even if they’re secluded and he doubts anyone can hear them anyway. He wouldn’t outright say nervous, would use “cautious” instead, but it all leads to the same careful tip-toeing around his relationship with Kuroko. Kuroko understands, he always has, and he nods quietly. Akashi expected a comment in return, maybe something about how it’s more of a hassle for Akashi to take an early morning train to make it to where Kuroko is, but Kuroko remains silent.

Akashi continues eating, and they sit in pleasant silence for a while. More customers come in and out, very few glance over at their corner. The music seems a little louder in the lack of voices. Akashi finishes his meal. There’s a comfortable air around them that’s easy for Akashi to sink into, so much that he even relaxes in his chair.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Kuroko says suddenly.

Akashi stares at him differently, caught off guard by Kuroko’s quiet voice that sounds like a loud echo with every syllable announced with sincerity. He waits to respond, allows Kuroko to take more time after he trailed off to continue his thought; he knows he needs it, can tell by how Kuroko pokes his omelette a bit more. Kuroko’s eyes are cast down but Akashi knows exactly where to look, always has.

“You didn’t spend a lot of time with us outside of school back then,” Kuroko continues, “so I’m glad you’re able to be here. Thank you.”

Akashi turns his coffee cup in his hand, taps the table with the other, but Kuroko knows where to look, too.

“I am, too,” Akashi confesses, “I’m more thankful than I can imagine.”

Kuroko smiles at him and Akashi wishes he could do more than sneak hand touches right now. He glances out the window, watches the pace of people pick up as it nears the actual lunch hours. They have the entire day in Tokyo together, and Akashi is sure it’s not going to be quite enough for either of them.

“Would you like to come to Kyoto next time?”

“Of course.”


End file.
